


intolerance

by JudyKaren



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, au-werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: Matt Bellamy was the Knight of the largest Planet. After the King was murdered on Earth, Bellamy became the King and he was responsible to take revenge! He travelled to the Earth and met an CIA agent Dom Howard....
Relationships: Dom Howard/Chris Wolstenholme, Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Kudos: 2





	intolerance

When Matt received the news of The Handler’s death, he was both sad and worried as the Knight of the Nine Realms who will succeed to the throne, he must shoulder the responsibility of leadership, and most importantly, all relatives and minister were also waiting for him to make mistakes so that they can have an excuse to take the seat He must took avenge to the one who killed he emperor... The spacecraft shuttles in the galaxy, he stood in front of the window, the universe was calm and comfortable but it would soon become a battlefield. 

"Dom Howard come in with me." The CIA newcomer who was studying the assassination of the the king of ST planet, The Handler, was called into the office. He knew too well that this matter was about the life of the people on earth. The ST planet has been under the leadership of Matt Bellamy's army in recent years. He kept declaring war with other planets, but the earth has never been within their goal. However, the earth became the goal this time. 

"Sir, I checked..."

"Okay, I read the information you sent me, but we can't prevent the spacecraft from landing. Matthew Bellamy will definitely negotiate with us, and you...I need you to approach him."

"What the hell? How did I approach him? He's crazy! You...Is this going to send me to death?!" Dom rejected this suggestion with a great reaction.

"Agent 0087! This is an order! And if you could handle The Handler, I don't believe you can't handle a Bellamy." The boss smashed the file on the table heavily.

"I mentioned in the document that The Handler has already handed over the power to Bellamy. He is the initiator of this war. Now you ask me to approach him alone. No one can do it." Dom never did. Will not refuse the mission, he knows that as a spy he should not refuse the mission, but this time it is completely self-destructive.

"I know your concerns. I give you one day to consider. I hope I will get a suitable answer."

After leaving the building, Dom went to a nearby bar. He knew that he had to compromise in the end. He couldn't resist the orders of his boss. At the same time, he also knew that if he didn't act, the earth would really be destroyed, it was just mission impossible…. The boss should find a beauty to apprach the fucking alien! Not everyone’s taste is the same as The Handler... After drinking a large glass of wine, he thought he really had hallucinations, he saw Matthew Bellamy. If he hadn’t read the CIA’s highly confidential documents, he couldn’t guess that the harmless man in front of him would be the tyrant who set off bloody storms after another, but unfortunately the tyrant also noticed his gaze. He immediately looked away, but the other party was already walking towards him.

"Have we met?" Matt asked flatly.

"I don't think... we know each other." Dom's eyes were a little confused under the influence of alcohol. He looked up at Matt's eyes, which made him feel tender and provocative.

"Waiting for friends?"

"Actually, I just came to have a drink after get off work." Dom is entangled in his heart. This is a perfect opportunity to get him close to Matt, but he is worried that he will die if he is exposed. This is not as simple as being an undercover agent. , This time the CIA really couldn't keep him.

"Don't mind if I sit down." Matt interrupted Dom's thinking. He had no way of retreating, as if he was destined to continue.

"Of course I don't mind."

"What's wrong? Broken up with girl? How about finding a woman?" Dom took a swig of beer, acting like a good buddy.

"No, I don't want to cause trouble. It's better to get drunk when you have a problem, right?" Matt followed by ordering a glass of vodka and drank it.

"Of course." Dom watched Matt drink a glass of alcohol after another, he also pretended to order a glass of alcohol, but he only took a sip.

"Sometimes people are really helpless, sometimes I feel like I'm always get myself into trouble.” Matt hold Dom's hand casually. At this moment, Dom heard a little movement. Someone spied on them secretly, and he tried hard to look around naturally. After a glance, sure enough, how could the king of the nine realms go out without bodyguards.

"Dude, I guess you've drunk enough, maybe we should leave.” Dom knew he could’t ask anything here, the best solution is not to make himself looked suspicious.

"No...or...I come to your house?" Matt's suggestion made Dom scream in his heart "perfect!" But he didn't find out that the king is GAY? It doesn't matter anyway, this is a good opportunity.

Dom helped Matt to leave the bar, got on a taxi outside and drove to his home. Matt was talking about a lot of meaningless things, but Dom felt that the other person was not so drunk. It would be worse if Matt pretended to be drunk. When the car got downstairs, he patted the people next to him and reminded him to get off the car. Matt should think of himself as Gay before thinking of his home. If so...

“Won't you get out of the car? Dom said softly and seductively. 

"I know! Get off now." Matt pushed Dom out of the taxi, holding Dom's waist upstairs along the way. The person in Matt's arms was obviously uncomfortable, but there was no reason to push people away in this situation. , After all, the show must go on. 

Dom stood at the door and hesitated for a while. If he invites Matt in, in case…shit this show can't go on!

"What's the matter? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Matt hugged Dom, which made Dom almost punch him.

"No...I'm looking for the key." Dom backed away a little, and Matt's movements really made him uncomfortable. He opened the door as if he was facing an enemy.

Dom opened the door silently, entertained Matt to sit down. He ook out a bottle of wine from the cabinet and poured a glass for himself and the other party.

"Here we can talk about anything quietly."

"Ah... Still drinking?" Matt sat up and looked at Dom who filled himself with a large glass of wine.

"You don't get upset when you are drunk. Didn't you want to get drunk just now?"

"You're right, come on, Cheers!" Matt was happy with Dom’s invitation as long as the other party is drunk, he will have opportunity to find information and save the medicine.

"Do you know? Sometimes I don't dare to say it when I'm under pressure. I'm really tired..." Dom took advantage of a few cups, pretending to be sentimental, hoping to make the other party less vigilant.

“…what about your family?" Matt was filled with a few cups. He knew he could not be drunk, but he seems to be a little confused now. Looking at the people next to him, maybe the other person is really just I really want to talk to someone, he thinks the person in front of him is very cute...

"...I have no family. In other words, they don't want to talk to me. My family is in the UK, and I...I've been alone in New York all the time. I am really tired."

"Just.... I understand..." As he said, Matt poured a large glass of wine and drank it, ready to pretend to be drunk and stay at Dom's house, maybe he will get him in his hand. To get some material.

“Lets drink!” Dom poured a large glass of wine for Matt, and a little for himself. Of course Matt also noticed this, and couldn't help thinking that the people on earth were so hypocritical, why didn’t just go to the bedroom ! He didn’t have mush time to waste! Matt thought for a moment and deliberately poked the drink on Dom, who was visibly taken aback, and when he thought Dom was going to hit him but the latter gave him a teasing smile.

"You got me wet, you're responsible for this.” Dom stood up and walked to the bathroom. He thought he was really worthy of promotion, after all, he didn’t know if he would give birth to an alien baby if he got into an alien!

Matt opened the door to the bedroom quietly. The computer on the table attracted his attention. He turned on the power and plugged the USB in, but soon his holographic projection tablet showed all the information has been copied. However there was nothing except life photos. Now there is only one last method left.

He pressed the doorknob of the bathroom. As he thought, the bathroom was not locked. He saw the slim but muscular body of Dom through the glass. He had to say that it was a body that men also appreciated. When he was hesitating whether he should go, Dom opened the bath screen and pulled him over. The warm water hit him, and his shirt was completely soaked. For a moment he wanted to hold him for a while, but he wanted to get information from Dom. He took out a sprig of injection and wanted to hit Dom on the back of the neck, but he was swiftly avoided by the other. 

"What the hell do you want to do!" Dom was frightened, he doesn't know whether the other party knows his identity, he can be sure that Matt wanted him dead. He pushed people away in a hurry. He wrapped himself in a bathrobe and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Slow down! Listen to me, I am... I am..."

"Who the fuck are you! Don't come over!" Dom stepped back to the door, trying to escape, but when he opened the door, Matt stepped forward and held it down.

"I just want to be a little bit exciting, what are you afraid of? If you want me to be gentle…I can." Matt held Dom's waist and pulled him into his arms.

"I...I'm so scared by you! I'm going to sleep...you better leave.” Dom was trapped in Matt's arms. This kind of oppression makes Dom feel uneasy, if Matt wants to kill him . He will be dead definitely 

"You just teased me and now you are planning to run?" Matt squeezed Dom's shoulders. This aggressive behavior made Dom really scared, and he saw the fierceness in his eyes.

"Let go of me!! Dead pervert!" Dom pushed Matt very hard, almost pushing him down.

"Fine...then let's talk about the deal. You take the medicine and I will pay you." Matt put on a serious expression, anyway, if he doesn't eat it softly, then he will come directly. Anyway, he just wants information. , Another method is fine, he doesn't want to spend too much time on a clue.

"You said... what? I am not Money Boy who is going to you! You give me out!"

"I know you are not. You are the editor-in-chief of a gossip magazine. You think I really don’t know what deal you have done?...You hooked up with The Handler for information. If I can give you gossip about him, would you please stay with me for one night." He took out a photo with The Handler, trying to persuade him to take the pill.

"Since you know what I have done, why do you think you will know something about The Handler that I don't?” Dom didn't bother to explain. He did get a lot of information from The Handler, but he hadn't done anything that Matt thought he did.

"What about Matt Bellamy? The legendary masked knight, are you interested?" The sincerity in Matt's eyes makes it hard to imagine that he is the cold-blooded warrior.

"Actually...I am interested in him...but only in himself." Dom deliberately smiled attractively, as if to imply something.

"You are also very ambitious, so you are not afraid that he will kill you?" Matt couldn't help being a little interested in this human being. After all, he has always been accused of being a cruel fighter in the Nine Realms, and even those who want to benefit from him would dare not approach him.

"Maybe he is not as cruel as others think..."

"You have a good impression of him, maybe he is really not this kind of person. Sometimes people will... be forced to violate their will. You are right. I think I better go...good night." Matt didn't expect Dom to treat himself like this. At the same time, he knew that it was impossible to get any information from him but if he talked to him as a masked knight, maybe he would cooperate? But first, he had to get to know the reporter clearly. The meeting today made him feel that this person is not simple...

Matt returned to the spaceship and called his assistant. He needed to find someone to stalk the reporter. If he was as ordinary as the record.


End file.
